


Space Married

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Five years into their marriage, Hal has to finally introduce John to his brothers.





	Space Married

The thing about getting married on an alien planet was that it wasn’t legally binding on Earth, and incidentally, if you told your brothers that you had gotten married without inviting them to your wedding they tended to get offended.

Hal had been secretly married for five years when his older brother turned to him during dinner. He had gotten married to John in a small ceremony which only Guy and Kyle had attended.

“You’re an adult man, you need to stop hiding your girlfriends.”

Hal choked on his beer, which only made it taste worse, you had to drink beer quickly to keep the horrible taste out of your mouth. “What makes you think I’m hiding a girlfriend?” He asked in the middle of a coughing fit.

“You always have a girlfriend, unless we’re going back to you having one night stands, in which case: seriously Harold? I thought you’d actually matured.” Jack pulled his beer up to his mouth before adding: “Plus, you’ve been happier in the last few months than I’ve ever seen you.”

Hal actually hadn’t had a one night stand in years, his relationship with John only involved sex a few nights a week, partially because John tended to get totally engaged with his work and would only stop at about one or two in the morning, and also because their relationship had developed to the point that sex didn’t need to be constant anymore.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” was what he said finally.

“Look, just invite her next month, okay Hal?”

John glanced up at him after Hal had been standing behind him for fifteen minutes, Hal couldn’t stand silently, he scuffed his feet, made little groaning noises and generally made it as obvious as possible that he wanted to ask something, but was avoiding it.

“You’re stewing over something. Spit it out.”

Hal narrowed his eyes. “I could ask Dinah to fake it,” except Oliver would probably show up, drunk, halfway through the dinner, “if you wanted to avoid the awkward conversation.”

John finally put down his pen, swiveling his chair to look at Hal. It would be better for all of them if he didn’t try a stupid plan to avoid a momentary inconvenience. “What are you on about, Hal?”

He took a sharp intake of breath. Hal had practically jumped into his lap, it was his fault for revealing it. Hal rolled his hips against his. “Hey! You’re trying to distract me!”

Hal was trying to distract him, even though it clearly wasn’t working, he laid a trail of kisses down John’s neck.

“Hal,” John said, it wasn’t in a tone that invited any argument.

“You feel like spending 3 hours with my brothers’ families?” Hal said finally, with a quick kiss pressed on the side of John’s mouth. “Might go better than with Damon.”

“You mean that time I said ‘Hal, I’m bringing my brother home today’ and you completely forgot about it, leading to you being naked and ready to seduce me? It will if you keep your clothes on.”

He ran his hands over Hal’s ass, stopping him from grinding for just a moment, and indulged him with a deep kiss. “Don’t ask Dinah for help, you’re just going to cause trouble for her… and incur Oliver’s wrath.”

Hal bucked against him again with a whine. “Hey, are we doing this, or do you want me to drag you to the nearest closet during dinner?”

John’s only response was biting into his neck.

* * *

 

Hal was drumming his hands on the steering wheel of the car, they had been parked for about ten minutes and Hal had made no attempt to get out of the vehicle. John placed a comforting hand on Hal’s wrist.

“Nervous?” He asked. It made sense that the only time he would actually look nervous was when families or relationships were involved.

John watched as Hal’s facial expressions shifted from his own seat. None of them were good and all of them showed that Hal was seriously worried about John meeting his family. John was actually about to suggest that they go home when Hal gripped his wrist with his own left hand.

“I’m okay.” He said finally. “Just don’t be surprised if it doesn’t go well.”

“I’ll start worrying when you start stripping,” the edges of John’s mouth turned up in a small grin.

Eventually, he managed to coax Hal out of the car, and he tugged him towards a rather large house. He supposed that it made sense, Hal’s older brother was the district attorney for Coast City. He was a respectable member of society while Hal was barely capable of keeping an apartment for longer than half a year.

A high pitched shout came from around the corner. A blur rushed towards them and promptly attached itself to Hal’s chest.

“Uncle Hal!” The blur had been a small girl, more kids were in the process of rushing them.

Hey Helen,” Hal said, wrapping one of his arms around her so that she wouldn’t fall. “Where’s your Dad?”

The kid pointed back around the corner, so that meant that they were eating outside.

The girl who was attached to Hal’s torso prodded at John’s arm. He looked down at her. What’s your name?” She asked.

“John.” He replied.

“Okay. Uncle John.” She gave him a knowing look and that was the end of that.

Hal shrugged at him. “Guess she figured it out.”

They rounded the corner, where Jim’s family (who John already knew, but under the label of ‘friend and partner’) and a man who he didn’t know, but who was clearly going through the standard weight gain of the mid-forties. That man turned to them, surprised.

“Hal?” He asked.

“Hey, Jack. Meet my husband.”

Jim actually laughed at that. “Did Dinah say no?” Clearly, Hal had tried that trick before.

“I didn’t ask her,” Hal waited for it to sink in, it didn’t. “John said there was no point since he was fine with coming.” He emphasized that last part.

Jim looked like he might have actually gotten it. “Jesus.” He breathed. “You’re batting out of your weight class, no offense Hal.”

John pulled Hal closer, fully anticipating that he would have to deal with sulking later that day, dotted with instances of Hal insisting that he was fine every time John asked if he was okay.

“Actually, Hal is one of the few people who I trust implicitly,” John would maybe have to admit that Hal was the cause of about half of the problems that John had to solve, and he disobeyed direct orders at least once a day, but he would still jump in to save John from anything, rushing from halfway across the universe to help him. “I’d trust him with my life and he’s the only person I could see myself with now.”

Hal had that look like an excitable puppy that he got every time he was praised. John was suspicious that his husband might have had a praise kink.

“I’m Hal’s husband,” he reached out his hand towards the oldest brother, who had been staring at Hal intensely. The man offered his own hand in return and John squeezed it. Hard. He knew that it was stupid, but he still remembered some of the worse stories Hal had told him. Even though John knew first hand that Hal could be an idiot and that he regularly fucked up, he still wanted to make it clear that some treatment was not acceptable.

Jack’s eyes widened: “We should get to dinner.”


End file.
